A Trip to Memories
by Mim's mischeif
Summary: when Hikaru returns to England for the first time in years he never knew what and who he'd find again. an old friend and a new place, well she had to be difficult. HikaruXOc


**A Trip to Memories**

**Mim: **Hey there everyone :D so I'm in an awesome mood even though I had some really bad news O.O yeah I know that's weird but true so I decided to write a quick one shot that has been in my head for a while but don't worry the Stray Princess chapter two will be here soon any way enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters or songs or places mentioned. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me J

Hikaru's P.O.V

As I wondered through the museum I stared at the work memorised by the detail. I had snuck off from the group about ten minutes ago, it was Haruhi's first trip to England and Tamaki had gone mad. After getting her the passport he went semi-insane dragging her round Europe demanding that he spoiled her, she was treated like a princess but don't get me wrong I had no problem with that but I just wanted some time to relax and the V&A seemed like the perfect place. I am happy that he and Haruhi are finally together and I am over her but still it does hurt a bit seeing them together 24/7 you know? History does still exist once you shut the book. I let out a sigh much to the joy of some girls that had been watching me, did they not realise I could here every word they were saying? I guessed they were on some sort of school trip as I had seen quite a few uniforms today. It was annoying. I mean I had nothing against them personally it's just they were so loud and this was a gallery so I felt it should be a quite place. They squealed as I walked past them so I took pity and sent them a small smile hoping that as a result they wouldn't start to follow me round. But luckily one of them fainted so they had to stop. Thank god.

As I wondered though one of the arch way I came to an almost empty spotless white room. Only one painting per wall, both amazing but I barely noticed them. What really drew my attention was the only other person in there. She was about 15/16, my age, short messy hair falling over her face. The rich blonde brown colour covered by a pair of huge retro head phones. She stared intently at the painting in front of her pencil poised on her soft bottom lip and sketchbook in lap. I was sat stretched out on the floor, one leg slid over the other both fully extended while her back arched as she stared glassily above her. She wore jeans that seemed to be perfectly fitted to her long, slender legs but I couldn't see a single brand tag. Her soft grey tee was fitted to each muscle yet not tight. The lime green detailing was the exact same as the colour of her converse that looked well worn and loved. I watched as suddenly her pencil fell to her paper as did all her attention. Her pencil moved faster than I would have thought possible, each stroke was strong and confident and I couldn't see a rubber. Though of course she must have had one in her old looking messenger bag slung round her shoulders. I stood captivated by the process. No. By her. Though it seemed so brief but in reality it was about 20 minutes before she slid the headphones down to her neck, arched her back and pulled herself up. She reminded me of a cat waking up. Her back was to me as she picked up her sketchbook and slid it into her bag. "Hikaru, it's rude to stare you know?" her voice filled my sense as did a memory that had long since been forgotten.

*FLASHBACK*

_9 years before a small girl sits outside a hospital on a bench. It's raining but she's safe under the alcove. A pair of head phones covers her small ears. Long dirty blonde hair drips round her face in seaweed like tendrils. She has a small sketchpad on her lap and a pencil in her hand. Her feet stretch for the floor sweeping slightly. Her eyes are downcast as she draws. Her lips vibrate slightly as she hums an unrecognisable tune. Her face is locked to her page rarely changing. _

_Suddenly there's a shout. A boy is pushed outside "You need to wait here, it's for his sake." A small boy now stands in the rain his face sad and bottom lip pouting. The rain slowly drenches his bright orange hair the water on his face may be water or tears. The girl can't tell. He stares at the doors the white light shining against his eyes. She slides slowly off the bench her toes tapping lightly in the puddles as she tiptoes over to him. He doesn't notice her. She slips her small hands into his, their eyes meet and she quickly pulls him under the cover and onto the bench. "You'll get ill if you stay there." She says, her accent is slightly northern and her cute voice is coloured with worry. He doesn't reply. "He'll get better the people here are really good. It'll be ok." She tries her hardest to comfort him. "Nani?" the boy replies she realises he can't understand. "Oh. You don't understand?" she asks more to herself then him, he just tilts his head staring at her. An idea hits her and suddenly she's drawing a gain on a fresh piece of paper. There's an agitated shout from inside. She rips off the page shoving it in his hand. She points at him and somehow he manages to understand "Hikaru..." a huge smile covers the girls face. She p;oints at herself while she answers..._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"B-Becky?" I stuttered as he talks. "Oh you can understand me now? That makes life easier." She replied cheekily, the accent hasn't changed much but she has. We both start to laugh. "What are the chances?" Asked smiling back. "The same as the chances you would die your hair." She walked over and ruffled my ash black hair. I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed my wallet "What are you...?" she started till I pulled out her picture. It was a quick sketch of two smiling kids obviously us, simple and childlike but with a lot of talent and skill. Her hands clasped to her mouth and tears started to roll down her cheeks. I pulled her face into my hands softly wiping her tears with my thumbs. "Hey, hey what's wrong? What did I do? Becky?" she shook her head chocking on her words. She clutched on to my shirt her face in my chest. I pulled my arms round her allowing them to cross on her waist I buried my face into hair. It was soft and smelt of strawberries. "You, you remembered...the only one...remembered." she hiccupped and shook as she spoke. Then I realised no one would call for her today. No one had for a long time. She was a 15 year old alone in a world famous art gallery, the middle of London. Why would someone let their children do that? I let her cry for a while before she finally looked up again "Hikaru, I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'll always be here Becky anytime you need me. I can be there. I will be here for you anytime." I swept my hand through her hair. She smiled up at me "Sukioyo" she replied in a small voice. "You learnt Japanese for me?" my voice cracked as I spoke. She just laughed, rose to her tiptoes and whispered in my ear "Nani was my first phrase though I think Hikaru was my favourite." Her laugh and breathe tickled my face before her lips brushed mine teasingly "Well you better come back now." She giggled shoving more paper in my hand and running off. I was going to run after her but the paper stopped me. I opened it up and once again the faces were there only this time better and older. And there was a number above it. Well she had to be different.

**Mim: **Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Lots of love x


End file.
